Patch Notes - June 2, 2009 (Vanguard Build 2437.0)
Shimmering Shallows and a remote island in the sea of Kojan now have some 2 dot npc population. These npcs can all drop spell components, enhancements, and other rare items. *Many NPCs that were 5 and 6 dots have had their dot values reduced to equal the challenge they represented. The intent of these dot values were for group and unfortunately some NPCs with this label are acting more like 3 and 2 dots. Instead of increasing the difficulty of these mobs we have decided to put them at the dot value they seem to reflect the most. This means areas like Rahz Inkur and Tehatamani are now primarily 4 dots areas. *For those wondering why this was done it is because 5 and 6 dots represent a significant level of power for NPCs, at least it was supposed to. Unfortunately this is not the case for many of our old world mobs. The intent of a 6 dot mob was not that a player can solo 4 of them never losing more than 10% of their health with no external healing especially when the mobs is 2 levels above them. 5/6 dot mobs are meant to be group and they give XP based on the fact that they are supposed to be killed this way. Now obviously we could go back and make these NPCs harder but that would prevent players from being able to complete the content and the rewards from it would not come close to the challenge. So we decided to make the content easier by making their dot value more appropriate for their challenge. *Resolved a rather significant XP exploit. No this is not related to brotherhood farming or mass AEing for those who were wondering. *Fixed a scaling issue with XP post 50, now the xp given form various NPCs that are 50 and below should scale properly based on con color. This means as the challenge gets easier the XP received becomes less. On the flip side killing NPCs that are higher level then you will grant you bonus XP. *Level 51+ can once again gain xp from a larger range of NPCs *You should now be able to group with people who are lower than level 51 without worrying about gaining no experience as long as the mob you are killing is high enough level to give xp to the 51. *Dread Knight scythe of doom now has a max target value of 6 *Fixed issue with fists of transcendence not firing *Fixed issue with the boundless fist line not doing proper damage *Fixed issue with enlightenment being cleared when you cast an Aum *Fixed issue with enlightenment not giving its bonuses in combat *Fixed issue with various abilities damage types not being classified correctly. *Ignore pain is now a 2 minute refresh *Divine Typhoon should now receive benefits from errant strikes and fists of celerity *Bard regens should be working again (We are looking into an issue with stacking and instrument mods still) *You should no longer be teleported to NT when you enter the no boat area around KDQ *Cirel's Rhythm of Renewal and Cirel's Anthem of Clarity will now increase both health and mana regen *Increased damage on warbows. *Re-enabled the /togglewindow command *The BOD Staff weapon quest is available for Dreadknights now along with the sword one. *“Simple Pleasures” civic parlay in khal now works properly. *Fixed an issue in Pantheon where you would always be at max run speed. This means you will now need to use your runspeed buffs in there again, and you can be snared by npcs that were trying to snare before. *Sacrificial Beast should have the proper hitpoints now *Right click harvest abilities should work again *Reduced the evasion mod for NPC 54+ *Fixed issue on BOD and FPN where the NPC were not getting their proper evasion bonuses. *Pantheon Angels should be using their proper animations now *Haelifur’s trial should reset properly now. *Finch’s trial should work a little better now. *Fixed several discrepancies with spell sigil levels and costs Category:Patch Notes